1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image processing apparatus configured to have a printer unit (an example of a main body) and a reading unit (an example of a movable unit) provided to be able to swing about a first swing axis provided on the rear side of the printer unit has been provided. Specifically, the reading unit is movable between a first placement position where the reading unit is placed on the printer unit and a first separated position where the reading unit is separated from the printer unit.
The printer unit has a pair of side frames, an image formation unit (as an example of an image processing unit) and a body cover. Each of the side frames forms a surface intersecting with the first swing axis. The image formation unit is supported by the pair of side frames, and performs image formation on a sheet-like medium. The body cover includes a pair of side covers externally covering the pair of side frames. The body cover is formed to have an upper opening through which the image formation unit is exposed to the upper side, by opening a maintenance cover, when the reading unit is at the first separated position.
In order to conduct maintenance work for the image formation unit, it is necessary to swing the reading unit about the first swing axis to the first separated position and to open the maintenance cover. As a result, the upper opening of the body cover is opened, the image formation unit is exposed, and thereby it becomes possible to conduct work for replacing replacements, such as cartridges, or for resolving jamming in the image formation unit.